Harry Potter and The Grey Effect
by James Evans
Summary: Prophecies are changed, Dark Lords are made and the Light side is put into perspective.
1. A New Dark Lord

No money is being made from this because I do not own anything, so please dont sue me.

I apologise for any previous stories being discontinued! This will be my only story for now :) Enjoy

Author: The Unloved and Uncaring

The Grey Effect

Chapter 1 - A New Dark Lord

Good and Evil. These have been the areas of humanity since the Egyptians. People think of themselves as doing the right thing call themselves 'good' and call the people that cause harm 'evil'. These prejudices have caused blindness throughout history. It started during the Magical Egyptian period and still remains now during the Magicianus period, but for how long?

At the moment a war is being fought, a two way war that will soon become a tri-war. Good and evil will soon come up against a force of one person who will change the world. This person has the ability to cause destruction and annihilation, but will not. This person has the ability to stand back and let all of humanity follow blindly from one side, or be ruled from another, but he will not. This person, Harry Potter, is unaware of the fate that he has had lay upon him, the fate that has been delayed because of the only person who knew it, the leader of the good, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore has been known as the most powerful wizard of the good. His defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald during what the muggles called World War Two has earned him hish prestigous awards and the title of 'most powerful wizard'. He, and his followers known as the 'Order of the Phoenix', have recently reformed. Voldemort, the most powerful 'evil' wizard since Salazar Slytherin, has been reborn. Harry Potter's fate has been intricated with these two powerful wizards by the fates. These fates have a twisted sense of humor as they have given Harry Potters path a mix of Voldemort's and Dumbledore's.

This would be because Harry Potter has had a horrible childhood of slavery and abuse. But has now been blessed with the Gryffindor house of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore has also made a mistake. He has manipulated Harry Potter so that he would become a perfect weapon. He has ineffectively become a dark lord as well, which causes a prophecy that had been made about 16 years previously, to double up. The prophecy has now become a bi-prophecy. This has been Albus Dumbledores mistake, and a grave one it is indeed. Fatal, one could say.

Meanwhile the said Gryffindor boy, Harry Potter, was occupying a seat in the back of his uncles car. He was in a pensieve mood. He had to stay at the worst possible place for his holidays, ones that he did not enjoy at all. But, soon enough, this holiday will change. Harry Potter will soon break the boundries within his mind, literally, and realise nothing is impossible and that power is a relative thing.

* * *

(Author Notes)  
Enjoyed It? Good

All My Pleasure,

James Evans


	2. End Of A Friend End Of A Foe

No money is being made from this because I do not own anything, so please dont sue me.

Author: The Unloved and Uncaring

The Grey Effect

Chapter 2 - End Of A Friend. End Of A Foe.

"Bo... Potter, take your stuff up to your room." Harry grimaced at the Snape-like voice his uncle adressed him with.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied, while carrying his trunk and owl cage as inconspicuosly as he could through the front door and into Dudley's second bedroom. Harry never thought of this room to be his own. He never felt welcome in this house, yet in some way he still felt as though he must think of this house as home.

A shriek erupted from behind Harry, who turned around to find Hedwig still in her cage, "Sorry girl, I was day-dreaming."

"POTTER! SHUT THAT BIRD UP!" Bellowed Vernon from the bedroom down the hall.

"Hedwig, please be quiet girl, your going to get me into trouble," Harry tried as hard as he could to get Hedwig to calm down but nothing could stop the bird. It was at this point that Harry noticed something was seriously wrong. Harry couldn't think of anything to do when suddenly, as if by magic, Hedwig's feathers started to burn, "Hedwig!" Harry reached into his pocket for his wand and, ignoring the restrictions for underage magic, started to cast flame freezing charms.

By this time nearly all hope was lost. Hedwig's feather were totally burnt, her screeching had reduced to a mere chirping, and Harry Potter started to cry. It was only seconds after tears had leaked from his emerald eyes that he heard a very quiet snickering outside his window.

Through teary, but wary, eyes he slowly approached the window. "_Avada Kedavra,"_ Harry dived out of the way not but a moment too soon. A unholy screech crept itself throughout the neighbourhood as the sickly green light hit the snowy white owl known as Hedwig.

"_Stupefy, Incendio, Finite Incantatem," _Harry fired into every corner of the room. His mind was frantic. 'Where are they? They killed Hedwig! I'm going to KILL THEM!' Only the last spell hit its target. Slowly, but surely, a young boy appeared out of thin air.

"MALFOY!" Harry screemed. "YOU BASTARD! YOUR GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!" Without trying to figure out how the boy got there, he brought up all the anger he could. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_,"

Malfoy was shocked. Harry Potter had found him and had just fired the killing curse at him. He stood rooted to the spot and the curse hit him, straight on. He fell limp to the floor.

Two birds came shattering through the window. Followed moments later by 5 more. Two looked different from others. Harry walked over to Hedwig, ignoring the owls, and picked her up. He looked deep into her deep amber eyes and held her close to him. His second ever true friend was dead. He remembered all the times he had with her, and wished there could have been more. He put her back down and went over to the other owls. He took the two odd notices from two of the owls and put them to the side. He decided that he would look at the normal ones first as he already knew what would be in them.

Dear Mr.Potter,

Due to unknown circumstances you have been recorded to have illegally cast a Penna Incendio curse. You will be required to immediatly come to the Ministry of Magic to attend a hearing with Madam Bones.

Thankyou For Your Co-operation,

The Automated Magic Detector.

Harry looked shocked. All of the letters were along these lines. First the Penna Incendio Curse, then the Gelidus Incendio Charm, followed by the Incendio, Stupefy and Finite Incantatem spells. He was blamed for all of these. Another owl entered though the now shattered window. Harry was unaware to his room burning up around him.

"POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Harry turned around to see his uncle in his multi-coloured-face prime, "YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU HAVE PUT THE ROOM UP IN FLAME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

Harry turned around to see the room up in flames. He thought of what to do while his uncle had ran to get his wife and son out of the house. He knew what to do, get his broom out, invisibility cloak and fly to the ministry of magic. He needed to sort this all out. He hadn't even read the pitch black letters but he knew what they were. The unforgivable curses cast by an underage wizard were recorded. And he was going to get the blame for the two cast. One was his fault, the other not. Either way, he was in trouble.

'Where is Dumbledore' he though as he took off on his broom, his trunk still feather-light because of Moody, who's ever-lasting Constant Vigilance caused him to cast a feather-light charm on Harry's trunk in case he needed to get away from Death-Eaters fast.

As Harry set off towards London Aurors apparated onto the street outside Number Four Privet Drive. The house was set alight and none of the spells they tried could stop this. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. It was then, that the Aurors noticed three humans laying face down on the grass in front of the house. They were dead, killed by the killing curse. Later, when the Aurors had filed reports, all hell had broken loose, but for now, all was relatively calm. As they say, the calm comes before the storm.

* * *

(Author Notes) 

Short first two chapters, Let me know what you think and want! I'll add anything that will entertain lots of people.

The first two chapters were short because I only wanted to set the scene - and so thatI can get your input.

All My Pleasure,

James Evans


	3. One Heck of a Day Part 1

No money is being made from this because I do not own anything, so please dont sue me.

Author: The Unloved and Uncaring

The Grey Effect

Chapter 3 - One Heck of a Day

The capital city of England, London, is a place of many things. Big Ben - the time keeper, Buckingham Palace - the ruler, Diagon Ally - The magical place to buy nearly anything, St Mungo's - The magical hospital and The Ministry of Magic - which is consealed under a telephone box, in the less than "respectable" area of London.

_Swoosh_. Birds fluttered out of the ally by the telephone box at the noise. _Swoosh_. There it was again. "Stupid god damn wizards," came the voice of a male from thin air. The only sign of a presence was the gentle tapping of feet and the newly appeared broom that was laid on the ground. Then a hand appeared and picked up the broom, if anybody happened to look in the ally at that point then they would see the broom floating in thin air. But, then again, if they reported that to the police or such they would just be brushed aside as the only people who took up residence around that area were druggies, homeless people or criminals.

"What was that damn code again... Oh yea..." came the muttering again as the door opened and the broom was placed? in the corner. On the dial pad of the phone numbers were punched in, quite heavily, a cool female voice came from nowhere. "Please state your name and business," it said.

"Harry Bloody Potter, Here to sort some shit out," Harry replied. With that, he swept his invisibility cloak off and put it over his broom - a racing broom. And waited for the travelling telephone box to stop, picking up the badge that said 'Harry Bloody Potter - Shit Sorter'. When it did, he found himself in the atrium. Nothing much had changed, the fountain of magical bretheren was still prejudical, the watch-wizard was still half asleep - but Harry decided not to test his luck. He walked over to the wizard and asked, "Are you going to do your job or not!" quite angrily. The watch-wizard started and nearly fell off his chair.

"Umm... wand please?" his face turned serious, but was ruined by the embarrassing red colour all over his face. Harry handed his wand over. "Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, "No matter, just go through, I'll keep this," he put a piece of parchment on his board off to the side. Harry carried on through, 'Now where?' he thought to himself. He stepped into the lift, pressed the number for the Auror level and got off with another burly wizard. He could here a hell lot of noise. He could pick up the occasional word or phrase, from what he could figure out they were searching for him. He walked up to the door of the auror headquarters and raised his voice over the crowd of aurors, who were currently hunched over a map. He recognised one auror.

"WOTCHER NYMPHADORA!" He ducked as three stunning spells zoomed over his head, which instead hit the man who came off of the lift with him. "Damnit Harry! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tonks screamed, he mused silently that he got off with calling her by her proper name. "Remus has been on a war path! Muttering about 'the last of his pack gone missing!' Then we find a body in the ruins of Privet Drive! Do you know who we found? DO YOU?"

"Umm Tonks?" he cowered at her anger, all traces of his own lost. She stopped and looked at him, breathing heavily. A few chuckles came from behind her as another auror walked around Harry to check on the man who had been hit by the stunners. "Am I..." he was cut off as the auror exclaimed loudly, "What the hell!" Harry sharply turned round to look at the burly man, who was rapidly changing. "Polyjuice Potion..." He said to the aurors who silently nodded and aimed their wands at the man. The man had changed. He was still quite burly but instead had a gorilla like build. Harry saw something pointing out of his pocket as he began to wake, from the three stunners, on his own. He acted quickly. He dropped his invisibility-cloaked package and dived at the mans pocket. He snatched the wand and rolled out of the enlarged cubical where the aurors all shot a complex restraining spell at the now fully-conscious, well not now, Goyle Snr.

"Harry, give me that wand please," Tonks said as two male aurors picked up Goyle and carried him into an office down the hall yelling for the head of Law Enforcement. Harry handed over the wand and began to search for his invisibility cloak on the floor. "Umm... Harry? What are you doing?" Tonks queried with a bit of worry in her voice. He mumbled a response which she didn't hear and then, to Tonks, he seemed to pick something up off the floor, which she couldn't see. "Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Invisibility cloak Tonks, how else do you think I got here unnoticed on my broom?" he asked her. She smacked her head in frustration, "So THAT'S how you got here. God, why didn't we think of that! We thought you were going to the burrow by foot, or bus, or train!" she growled His anger returned at that point and he replied with a growl in his voice, "Well I'm sorry I can't be predictable! Why didn't you ask the great old Dumbledore? He knows everything!" Tonks looked taken aback at that. She was saved a long argument with the boy... no, man, in front of her by her boss, Madam Bones, calling out for Harry.

"Mr.Potter, if you would please?" She called out from down the hall. Harry turned around after a last glare at Tonks and walked swiftly towards the office. He noticed that Goyle had been taken elsewhere as he entered the office. He looked around the office once, then at Madam Bones, and raised an eyebrow. "Erm... Madam... You have good tastes," He commented. The office was coloured completely in bronze and blue, though there were a few black objects decorating the shelves, and a few fairly old books on various things, from The Three Magical Dark Plants to Five Hundred Hexes To Disable, Maim but not Kill your opponent. As Harry read that last books name he thought that he should get it for himself. "Mr.Potter, if you would rather not stare at my favourite bed-time reading book?" She laughed lightly at the raised eyebrow, "No, I am serious."

"Well, Madam, shall we get on with this? Then maybe we can chat some more after the official business about... erm... _bed time reading books_." He smirked at the older lady, "And maybe some non-bed time reading books too?" He asked her.

"Very well Mr.Potter, I think we might have something in common there," She smiled at him, "Well, simply, you have been charged with... bla bla bla... evidence that has come to light has cleared you of charges... bla bla bla... you are free to go."

The look on Harry's face was priceless. He just stared at her as if she was mad. "But just don't tell anyone what I just did, otherwise I might get in trouble." He was brought out of his statue-like stare and chuckled, "No problem Madam, thankyou for informing me of my charges, and I will be careful not to do them again. Their attention was drawn by a commotion outside of the door. "Stay here Harry," Madam Bones told him sharply as she got up. Just as she was about to reach the door it opened to reveal the one person, well, one of the people, that he didn't want to see. Albus Dumbledore had arrived.


	4. Sorry

Sorry Guys, I know I've had a few of you hooked but it's been nearly 2 years. 2 very busy, very life-filled years and I can't see my life getting any quieter... with kickboxing, cricket, University and general life getting in the way. I apologize for disappointing you all but to be fair I only idd about a chapters worth.  
Sorry!

James Evans.


End file.
